irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
VIR
VIR is Invader Vex's trusty and durable custom SIR Unit. He contains every possible advancement in artificial intelligence while still remaining loyal, and is a walking multitool as well as an information retrieval unit. VIR is Vex's favorite of his inventios. Vex doesn't like to admit it, but he has a certain fondness for VIR, as well as a subconscious desire to keep him from harm (although VIR does have replacement parts). Specifications VIR contains both a long range communication array and a signal jammer/ sonic emission device. These insure VIR and Vex's safe communication and allows VIR to emit sounds that will bring any being to the floor writhing in pain. A very effective weapon against some more sensitive creatures. If this sound is not powerful enough, he is equipped with a bioelectricity manipulator, which can can control and manipulate the electricity inside of anything, including a living thing's brain. VIR can use that to make himself invsibile, control other creatures, and inflict the pain reflex on the creatures without even touching them. The Tallest don't like this tool because it can control them as well. Only trusted and high-ranked Irkens are allowed to install this into their SIR unit. It has been rumored that Vex himself reverse engineered this tool and installed it into the implant on his forehead. As well as sonic devices, VIR holds a multitude of tools, from an ARC welder to an insulated thermos. VIR is literally one of the most advanced toolboxes in existence. VIR's heavy grasper arm also acts as a rapid fire plasma machine gun, variable flamethrower or welder, expandable sword blade, grappling hook launcher, liquid cannon, and changeable intensity light. VIR's disguises VIR's two disguises (one for The Vortian System (Resistance camps) and one for cleaning up after Zim on Earth) consist of a small Vortian refugee named Vondrech, and an Earth pig. When a report was filed by Invader Zim early in Operation Impending Doom Two, it was stated that pigs were common household pets. This mistake in Irken Intelligence is the reason for VIR's odd disguise choice. Special Assignments VIR has been on many missions other than those of a normal SIR Unit. During Vex's conquest of the Vortian System, VIR was tasked with the duty of hot wiring the 'happy signal' that all the Vortian camps used to alert each other of Irken threats. He was also given the assignment to gain access to the hangars throughout the system, where he compromised all internal parts, crushing any possibility of escape. After Invader Zyl killed Invader Jib on Planet Robloxia, VIR and FLIR used Vex's time machine to travel back in time to prevent Jib's death. Seeing as Vex's time machine uses time distortion technology to move space into a different timeline, a universe-collapsing paradox was not caused. VIR and Mep were once teamed up to locate Mercenary Vasma in order for the Tallest to give him the mission of killing Zim. This was a dangerous task because Vasma's Turret Bots were on the lookout to kill anyone in the Irken Empire who was looking for Vasma. They eventually found him and VIR briefed him on his new mission as a "mysterious contact." Category:Characters Category:SIR Units